Featherpaw
by GVP
Summary: Feather will bring back Paradise. Okay, just to say, its Storm Tribe and its not Star Clan, its Star Tribe.
1. Name of the cats

Storm Tribe

**Leader:** RavenStar- a long coat she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Leafrain- a brown tabby pelt tom with a ripped ear.

_Apprentice:_ Scarpaw

**Medicine cat:** Stonepelt- a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Yellowpaw- a ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Mousewing: a small dusky tom

Horsefoot- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a wicked temper

_Apprentice: _Willowpaw

Blazewater- a dark brownish-grayish tom with amber eyes, Stonepelt's brother

Rivertooth- a blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Swift- a dark ginger cat with a broken face (formally a rogue)

_Apprentice: _Featherpaw

**Queens:**

Gemrock- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Scarpaw- a dark brown tom with a scar on his face

Willowpaw- a tortoiseshell tom with one blue eye and one amber

Featherpaw- a white cat with pale grey eyes

**Elders:**

Eagleclaw- an old tom that gets wired messages from Star Tribe

Dead Tribe

**Leader: **Jaguar- a tom with a jaguar pelt

**Deputy: **NewMoon- a dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Ear

**Medicine cat: **Leaf- a dark grey she-cat with a hot temper.

_Apprentice:_ Lust- a dark brown she-cat with one white paw

**Warriors:**

Jay- a grey tom with grey eyes

Tiger- a white cat with a black tiger pattern on his back

_Apprentice: _Tooth

Jump- large black cat with a lost paw

_Apprentice: _Robin

Rose- a Japanese bobtail cat

**Apprentices:**

Ear- a small grey tom with large ears

Tooth- a large black cat with white on his mussel

Robin- a flame ginger cat with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Hello everyone**, **now I must say that this is my first warrior fanfic. So it might have some mistakes or a lot. so please don't blame me that I don't write good. I'm trying my best here. From GVP! *^_^***

Prologue

Ravenstar runs to the deputy Eagleclaw.

Ravenstar- Our tribe, it's almost gone

Eagleclaw- Ravenstar, I think we should go.

Ravenstar- and leave the paradise to fall to their paws. Storm tribe has been blessed with this beautiful land where prey comes and the water is clear. The air is warm and the grass is smooth by are paws.

Eagleclaw- yes it was that before Dead tribe came along. Haven't you noticed Ravenstar, the lands are dying. It's our time to go.

Ravenstar- no, our time is not up. We are the only tribe that believes in the Star tribe. The dead tribe has no clue about the star tribe and sky tribe, Jay tribe, and Water tribe have all traveled away to the great star plains. Our time is not up, we have a purpose here. We were born to live here and we were born to protect.

Eagleclaw- Ravenstar…

Eagleclaw then shut his eyes and cried out in pain.

Ravenstar- Eagleclaw, what's wrong

Eagleclaw started to see paradise all in ruins and then a white feather that brushed by him. It went in front of his eyes and blocked his view. Then once it flew away, paradise had blue skies, the grass was greener then ever and everything was perfect. The vision then disappeared to the sight of the burnt ruins of a forest that the tribe was staying.

Ravenstar- What happened Eagleclaw

Eagleclaw- Paradise lost, and a white feather.

Ravenstar- a message from Star tribe, I'll get Stonepelt.

Ravenstar ran to the camp that was now in a cave. She walked in and Stonepelt was checking the stock of dried leafs.

Ravenstar- Stonepelt, I need you

Stonepelt- what is it Ravenstar, you can tell me anything here.

Ravenstar- it's not me, Eagleclaw has seen a message from Star tribe.

Stonepelt- what, where is he

Ravenstar- over by the old tree, he was on patrol with me and Badgerpaw.

Stonepelt- Is Badgerpaw still with him

Ravenstar- no, he died by a attack from the Dead tribe

Stonepelt- So Eagleclaw is there alone, we have to go quickly. They could attack him again and we won't know what the message is.

Ravenstar nodded her head and they ran off to the old tree. Eagleclaw was sitting by the tree smelling the air.

Stonepelt- Eagleclaw, what happened?

Eagleclaw looked over; his eyes weren't the same as before.

Ravenstar- Eagleclaw, I want you to tell Stonepelt about the message.

Eagleclaw- Ravenstar, where are you

Stonepelt- What do you mean Eagleclaw, were right in front of you.

Eagleclaw- sorry Stonepelt, the nights so dark, you can't see a thing.

Stonepelt walked up to him and pushed him.

Eagleclaw- the Dead tribe, they must have spotted us, we have to move.

Stonepelt- It's just me; I had to run a small test. By the looks of things, you lost your eye sight.

Ravenstar- Which means one thing, Eagleclaw, I think its time you go to the elders den.

Eagleclaw- No, I'm fine

Stonepelt- I'm sorry Eagleclaw, but I think it's time you should go as well.

Eagleclaw- No I said, we don't have a lot of warriors, I have to hunt and fight for our tribe.

Ravenstar- Eagleclaw, I just need you to tell Stonepelt the message now, it's your final night as a deputy, make it count.

Eagleclaw gave a sad look and turned to Stonepelt.

Eagleclaw- It was night, and everything was gone. The trees were dead, the river was dried up. Then a feather, a white feather flies by and blocks my view. Then, when I can see again, everything was brought to life.

Ravenstar- What does this mean Stonepelt?

Stonepelt- The lost life in Paradise comes back by the white feather. But who is this white feather.

A small cat then rushed behind them.

Yellowpaw- Stonepelt, we need help.

Stonepelt- What's wrong Yellowpaw?

Yellowpaw- Gemrock, she's giving birth.

Stonepelt- I'll be on my way.

Yellowpaw runs back to the cave.

Ravenstar- you better hurry, and are careful. This is our last litter that's born here in Paradise.

Stonepelt nodded her head and hurried to the cave.

Eagleclaw- So we are leaving.

Ravenstar- Yes, I think the option you said is the best for us. We have few warriors and a apprentice just died, so it's better if we leave.

Eagleclaw- when do we leave?

Ravenstar- Tomorrow, probably before dawn; when the Dead tribe is asleep, it's the best time to leave.

Eagleclaw- I think so, and may I ask who you will pick as the next deputy.

Ravenstar- I say Leafrain, he's my best choice so far.

Eagleclaw- That's a good choice, I remember being his mentor. He wouldn't stop training since the Dead tribe killed his mother and father. He always asked me to bring him on more patrols and hunting patrols. He saved my life once and he is organized. He's is the best choice.

Ravenstar- We should head back; prepare everyone for the travel tomorrow.

Eagleclaw- where are we going?

Ravenstar- What twolegged's call Pompeii, I head that there is a lot of mice there and birds. Not to mention that twolegs are not allowed in some of their old dens so we could make dens there.

Eagleclaw- I don't have a good feeling about being in a twoleg place.

Ravenstar- We shouldn't worry; we'll make it like Paradise.

Back at the cave, Stonepelt was with Yellowpaw in the nursery.

Stonepelt- you have three healthy kits, two boys and one girl.

Gemrock looked at the kits. One was a tortoiseshell like her.

Gemrock- that one, his name is Willowkit

She looked at the second one. It was a dark brown cat with a scratch on his face. Apart from that, he was healthy.

Gemrock- His name is Scarkit

She finally looked at the youngest one, she was different from the others, she was a pure white cat.

Gemrock- she doesn't look like me or Blazewater.

The little kitten started to open her eyes slowly to show her grey eyes. She then closed them again and fell asleep.

Stonepelt- She is quiet different, but she's your kit. So what will be her name?

Gemrock- Her pelt reminds me or a feather. Featherkit, that it! Featherkit, that's her name.

Stonepelt's eyes widen and she closed them.

Stonepelt- well, it seems to be that everything is alright here. Blazewater

Blazewater walking over to Stonepelt.

Blazewater- Yes Stonepelt

Stonepelt- get Gemrock something to eat, I don't care if you need to steal it from some warrior.

Blazewater- Yes Stonepelt

Blazewater headed over to the warriors den where almost all the food was.

Stonepelt- Yellowpaw

Yellowpaw- Yes Stonepelt

Stonepelt- I need you to look after Gemrock here, I have to go and talk with Ravenstar.

Yellowpaw- Yes Stonepelt, I'll take over here.

Stonepelt left Yellowpaw with Gemrock and her three new born kits and walked over to the entrance of the cave. Ravenstar was walking slowly with Eagleclaw; showing him the way back to the camp.

Stonepelt- Ravenstar, I have to tell you something.

Ravenstar- After I get Eagleclaw back to the Elders den. I'll meet you at my den after.

Stonepelt- Please hurry, it's really important.

Over by Dead tribe camp, the leader; Jaguar, was talking to some cats in the dark forest.

Jaguar- why has you call forth me.

Then, Lake, the former dead tribe leader walks to him.

Lake- Jaguar, I've raised you very well. You are leader of Dead tribe, taking over Paradise. But your efforts will be lost if you don't listen to me.

Jaguar sits down.

Jaguar- I shall listen.

Lake- Star tribe has sent a message to Strom Tribe.

Jaguar- So, their almost gone like the three other tribes that were here, why should we worry?

Lake- I thought I raised you very well, this is Star tribe, and they're able to see the future. They've sent a message to Storm tribe and I was able to listen in to it. If they listen and train the young warrior, you don't have a chance and Dead Tribe will lose Paradise again to them. You understand.

Jaguar- so what do you want me to do.

Lake- I think that we should use this against Storm tribe. Go to the Strom tribe camp and take the kit. I figured out that she was just born. If you have her, then she would live and believe that she was a dead tribe warrior, and Dead tribe won't lose Paradise to anyone.

Jaguar- so that's the plan, alright. I'll send a party over to their camp. I'll also tell them to be quiet; we want the element of surprise.

Lake- I was right, I did raise you perfect.

Jaguar opened his eyes from his dream with the dark forest. He walked outside and stood on top of a large rock placed in the middle of camp.

Jaguar- New Moon, Jay, Rose, Tiger, Jump, I have a job for you.

Ravenstar- Stonepelt, what did you want to tell me?

Stonepelt- Feather will bring us to Paradise.

Ravenstar- So that's what you're calling it. It seems a lot simpler now.

Stonepelt- Wait, I was saying that Feather is born now.

Ravenstar- Huh

Stonepelt- Gemrock has three kits now. Scarkit, Willowkit and the youngest is call Featherkit because she has a white pelt and I think white fur soon.

Ravenstar- So Feather is now upon us. We have to leave soon then, if Dead tribe finds her and kills her. We have no chance.

Stonepelt- So we're moving.

Ravenstar- Yes, to what Twolegs call Pompeii. I heard that there's a lot a prey hidden there even though Twolegs walk down the street.

Stonepelt- So you think that's the best place to raise the clan before challenging Dead tribe.

Ravenstar- Yes, I think it is.

A cry then filled the cave.

Stonepelt- what is that.

Ravenstar- Let's hurry

The two cats ran down the cave to the entrance where Yellowpaw was bleeding.

Stonepelt- Yellowpaw, what happened?

Yellowpaw- They t-took the k-kit.

Ravenstar- who, and what kit.

Yellowpaw- F-Featherkit, Dead tribe walked in and t-took the k-kit.

Stonepelt- Oh no

Ravenstar- I'll head over. Take care of Yellowpaw.

Stonepelt- I know Ravenstar.

Ravenstar ran towards the entrance hoping that she could reach the trespassing cats with the kit. When she came out of the camp, she was attack from the side.

Jaguar- Nice to see you Ravenstar. Hope I'm not bothering you.

Ravenstar got on her feet.

Ravenstar- Where is the kit?

Jaguar- oh you mean the prophecy kit. I hope you don't mind but, our tribe needs more warriors, so I thank you for letting us take care of the kit and raising it to be a warrior at our tribe.

Ravenstar pounced to Jaguar unleashing her claws on his back. The fight went on and blood from both cats spilled over the dead grass of once paradise. Getting more tired, Ravenstar still stood her ground not remembering it's her last life. Her legs started to shake and she would trip at some times.

Jaguar- What's wrong Ravenstar, is something wrong.

Ravenstar stayed quiet and leaped behind him. With him being too slow to jump back. She scratched him and bites his neck. He got back and then ran away.

Ravenstar was at the entrance and she figured out what he did. He delayed her so his warriors could bring the kit their camp. Then a tear came down Ravenstar's face, which was rare. Ravenstar never cried.

She sat down and looked at the ground. She was disgrace to her Tribe's name and to Star Tribe. Then Leafrain walked to her.

Ravenstar- I lost it.

Leafrain- I wouldn't quiet say that.

Ravenstar looked at his paw; a small white kit was laying there with blood on her pelt.

Ravenstar jumped.

Ravenstar- She's going to die, she needs Stonepelt

Leafrain- Don't worry, I think she's going to be just fine.

The kittle kit started to meow.

Ravenstar- Thank you Leafrain, I hope in the future you will be like this.

The warrior bowed his head. They took the small little kit and brought it back to the cave.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scarpaw- Featherpaw, get up. Swift is looking for you.

Featherpaw didn't like her mentor, she was a rogue not to long ago but Ravenstar and Leafrain wanted her to be Featherpaw's mentor. While she got the rogue, her brothers Willowpaw and Scarpaw got a deputy and an awesome warrior as their mentor.

Scarpaw- Wake up Featherpaw

Scarpaw jumped on his sister.

Featherpaw- what was that for

Scarpaw like I said; Swift wants to see you.

Featherpaw got out of a one old twolegged nest now the apprentices den. She crossed the twolegged path to another once twolegged den, now the training den. There inside the den, Swift sat there waiting for her apprentice. Also Ravenstar was there.

Featherpaw- Sorry I'm late, it's hot out now.

Ravenstar- that's not an excuse for being late, I know capably well where you were. Sleeping and that shouldn't be an excuse.

Featherpaw- Yes Ravenstar

Swift- I waited for I long time now, you know how embarrassing it is to just sit here with your apprentice sleeping in her den.

Featherpaw- Well, I can say embarrassed, there's no other apprentices then Willowpaw and Scarpaw.

Swift- And I was about to show you where we use to live.

Featherpaw- You mean Paradise

Featherpaw only hear Paradise from stories from her mother and father. Paradise is supposed to be a land where four tribes use to live under Star Tribe's rule. It had four rivers. One on each of the tribe's territories so no cat got thirsty. But she never understood why they left. No told her.

Ravenstar- Swift, even if you tried to bring Featherpaw there, you will be stopped.

Swift- I know, just pulling her tail.

Ravenstar- Well I'm leaving, good luck Featherpaw

Ravenstar left.

Featherpaw- Anyway, what are we doing

Swift- practice fighting

Featherpaw- alright

Swift- but not the same as before

Featherpaw saw her brother Willowpaw and his mentor Horsefoot.

Swift- Horsefoot and her apprentice are going us.

Horsefoot- my apprentice has a name you know.

Swift- I know, but I had to shorten the sentence.

Horsefoot- lets make this quick, Willowpaw, lets show your sister and her mentor what she's up against.

Willowpaw stepped up nervously. He was never the courageous one, he had a lot of problems. Stonepelt made a theory that the reason he's so frighten was because when they were moving, he got attacked by a fox cub. Since then he was said to be a good fighter, but horrible at facing someone eye to eye.

Featherpaw- you ok Willowpaw

Willowpaw- yup same as ever though

Featherpaw- that's the Willowpaw I know.

Horsefoot- hurry up already Willowpaw, we have to go hunting after this.

(Just to say, Willowpaw is so shy that he has a small voice, picture Krona's voice from Soul Eater)

Willowpaw- But I'm not that good at this…

Horsefoot- Not good, you can yourself my apprentice.

Featherpaw- lets just do this, one on one.

Willowpaw- yup

The battle started with Willowpaw taking his first step. He leaped in the air and Featherpaw dodged it by a mouse length. She stayed on her feet and Willowpaw didn't move. She then headed forward and Willowpaw jumped over her. Before she could turn around, Willowpaw scratched her.

Willowpaw- I'm sorry Featherpaw

Horsefoot- Never apologizes to the enemy.

Featherpaw- its ok Willowpaw, I'm good.

The battle went on with scratches and bites. Willowpaw was still looking scared and Featherpaw with lots of scars on her face. Horsefoot was standing there yelling at her apprentice and Swift was sitting there not saying a single meow. Then Willowpaw hit Featherpaw off her feet. Featherpaw started to get up slowly but fell down.

Willowpaw- Featherpaw, I'm sorry.

Featherpaw didn't get up.

Willowpaw- Featherpaw, you ok.

Swift- Featherpaw, can you hear us.

Horsefoot- I'll go get Stonepelt.

In Featherpaw's mind, she was in a different place. She wasn't in the training den; she was in a place where there was green grass and in the distance were dead lands.

Featherpaw- (Where am I)

?- Hello there

Featherpaw- huh

A brown tabby cat sat there was his eyes set on Featherpaw.

Featherpaw- who are you

?- I'm Badgerpaw; I died right before Ravenstar decided to leave. I'm one of you guardians.

Featherpaw- Guardians

Badgerpaw- You'll understand once the time comes.

Featherpaw then opened her eyes and she was back in the training den

Stonepelt- Oh Featherpaw, are you ok

Featherpaw- Yes, I'm alright.

Stonepelt- Whew, I thought that you might never wake up there.

Featherpaw- How long was I asleep?

Stonepelt- Since sunrise; when you started training with Willowpaw

Featherpaw- That long

Swift then walked up to her

Swift- You better go and eat something. I think it's because you didn't eat anything.

Stonepelt- That and go to sleep.

Featherpaw- Alright

Featherpaw walked to the den where the fresh kill was and Stonepelt went to the Leaders den. It was an old abandon church as the humans called it, but to the cats, it was the leader's whole den.

Stonepelt- Ravenstar, are you here

Ravenstar- Yes I am.

Ravenstar was socking in the sun as she looked over the view to the paradise.

Stonepelt- Featherpaw fainted today; I think that she talked to a star tribe cat.

Ravenstar- are you sure, you need to ask her you know.

Stonepelt- I know but, I have this wired feeling that she did.

Ravenstar- just go, and ask her Stonepelt.

Back at the apprentice den, Scarpaw and Willowpaw looked over their little sister

Scarpaw- You alright Featherpaw

Willowpaw- I'm so sorry Featherpaw, I shouldn't have attack you like that.

Featherpaw- I said I was fine; it was a simple mistake Willowpaw. You don't need to make a big fuss of it.

Scarpaw- He's just worried like every day.

Featherpaw- I know.

Scarpaw- How about you go around camp for a bit.

Featherpaw- Stonepelt wants me to relax a bit.

Scarpaw- then relax by walking, you sleep perfectly well and you had something to eat now go

Featherpaw- You don't have to be so mean you know.

Scarpaw- I'm not being mean, I want you leave the den for a little bit.

Featherpaw- fine, I guess I'll see you soon.

Featherpaw walked outside.

Featherpaw- (why is it that he's keeping something from me. It's like that since we were kits. Ah, I might as well walk, there's nothing for me to do.)

Featherpaw walked around the paths of dens. Everything was interesting and the cats that were born in the Paradise as they told her were fascinated by these paths because Twolegs made them, but to her, living here all her life; everything seems plain old boring. So she did what she always did, sneak out of camp without anyone noticing she left. She did this for a while; ever since she was four moons old to be exact. But when it came to a dark grey path, she wouldn't go in. The tress were dead, there was no food and no smell of any cat. She called it Death path since everything she saw in there was dead. But today was different; she walked over to the entrance of Death path and walked in.

Everything was dark in her case. But something changed; the smell. Featherpaw sniffed the air. It smelled like other cats. She didn't know who they were though, all she knew is that there were cats around or were around. She walked down the path and heard the sound of rushing water.

Featherpaw- (Water, that's new. I didn't hear anything before)

She followed the sound of water to a river. The water was clear and cold and fished were going against the current.

Featherpaw- I never thought this was here, it's a lot easier to get to then trying to find water around camp. I wonder why we never come here.

Featherpaw started to bring down her head when she heard something. She stood up high and smelled the air.

Featherpaw- (a cat, no two)

Then a cat jumped out of a bush. Featherpaw dodged the attack and landed in the river. She was swept off her paws and fell into the river. Everything blacked out.

Later on she opened her eyes later on and found herself farther from home.

Featherpaw- (Great, where am I)

?- are you ok

Featherpaw look in back of her. A flame ginger tom sat there looking over her.

Featherpaw- Yes, I'm fine. Did you save me?

?- yes, I was hunting and saw you being taken away from the wave, I thought you needed some help.

Featherpaw- Well thank you, umm…

?- Robin, from dead tribe. I'm only an apprentice.

Featherpaw- (Where have I heard Dead tribe from) Featherpaw, and I don't feel comfortable to tell where I from. Though, I don't know how to get back.

Robin- Maybe I should bring you back to my camp, from there maybe you can't find your way back.

Featherpaw- oh that would be great.

Robin nodded and head down stream.

Robin- there's a walk way across the river down here, just follow me.

Featherpaw nodded and followed him. He was right; there was a walk way over the rampaging river. It was an old dead tree.

Robin- When I brought you out of the water, you had no scent, I think the water cleaned up off.

Featherpaw sniffed herself, she only smelt of Robin. There was no scent of her brothers or the rest of the tribe. Over the bridge and into a more thick area of the forest, everything started to turn into life. There was prey everywhere and she started to smell more cats.

Soon, they reached Robin's camp, Dead Tribe camp…


End file.
